Rose & Cigarette
by naideel
Summary: Dibalik hembusan asap rokok yang keluar dari bibir Jongin, pria itu berhasil menyentuh dadanya tanpa perlu menggapai tubuhnya… KAISOO FICT!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose & Cigarette.**

.

Author : fyhjia

Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo

Support : Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

Genre : Yaoi, Dark, Smut

Rate : M

.

Summary : _Dibalik hembusan asap rokok yang keluar dari bibir Jongin, pria itu berhasil menyentuh dadanya tanpa perlu menggapai tubuhnya…_

.

_**Gangnam, May 2017**_

Jongin benar-benar kehabisan akal. Dari waktu liburnya yang sudah sedikit, Jongin harus kehilangan semua idenya yang brilian untuk mengisi waktu. Bermain _billiard, _menemani kekasihnya berbelanja, menikmati koleksi _wine-_nya, sampai memberi makan _dalmation _kecilnya. Namun semua itu harus menunggu untuk ia lakukan.

Ia terpaksa menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya untuk mengurusi acara pernikahan sepupunya, Junmyeon. Pria itu menikahi seorang pria manis keturunan China. Padahal setahu Jongin, Junmyeon adalah pria _straight _yang sangat pemilih dalam menentukan teman ranjang. Walaupun Korea mengijinkan hubungan sesama jenis, tetap saja menurutnya itu aneh.

Logikanya, Junmyeon sudah punya penis yang cukup bagus tapi malah berhubungan dengan penis lainnya. Sinting.

Jongin menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan keras. Ia harus memberi makan _dalmation _kecilnya atau anjing itu akan mengunyah karpet ruang tengahnya. Kepalanya melongok, mencoba mencari si pemilik acara.

"Jongin-_ah!"_

Jongin menghela nafasnya lega saat mendapati Junmyeon mendekat kearahnya, "Oh, _hyung! _Aku baru saja mencarimu. Aku harus memberi makan Seol atau ia akan menggila."

"Benarkah? Tapi siapa itu Seol?"

"Anjingku," Jawab Jongin cepat. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, _hyung. _Pakailah banyak parfum maskulinsupaya baumu tidak seperti sperma." Ia masih mengingat kejadian sekitar 3 hari lalu dimana secara tidak sengaja ia mengganggu kegiatan _this and that _Junmyeon dan Yixing di apartemen Junmyeon.

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" Jongin tertawa kecil sembari meninggalkan Junmyeon.

Ia memilih menggunakan sepasang sepatu _kets _warna silver mencolok untuk mengalasi kaki jenjangnya. Dan sepertinya ia harus menyesali pilihannya itu. Jongin menghela nafasnya saat menyadari beberapa pasang – atau mungkin banyak pasang – mata yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi geli yang ditutupi. Astaga, harusnya ia tahu Park Chanyeol bukan orang yang tepat dalam urusan memilihkan sepatu keren.

'Setidaknya aku masih terlihat tampan dengan setelan ku.' Jongin menyemangati dirinya dalam hati. Selang beberapa menit saat ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring.

Dahi Jongin mengerut. Yixing meneleponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Damn, _Jongin. Aku punya masalah sekarang dan aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kau jamu sebentar bosku? Ia mungkin agak bosan dan aku sibuk sekarang. Tolonglah, _tampan." _

Jongin mendesah malas lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disebuah kursi lalu menyelipkan sebatang rokok dibelahan bibirnya, "Pria, wanita, atau _tua bangka?"_

Yixing terdengar menghela nafasnya, "Pria. Dia lebih muda dariku dan dia orang yang agak membosankan."

"Kalau begitu, tidak."

"_Please?"_

"Baiklah. Bayarkan makanan Seol selama 2 bulan."

"Seol? Baiklah, siapapun dia, aku akan membayarnya. Jadi, temukan seorang pria bermata besar, tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku. Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin memutus teleponnya sembari menyeringai senang. Seol adalah monster pemakan segala dan Yixing akan membayar makanannya selama 2 bulan, itu kabar baik. Ia menyesap rokoknya dalam lalu memandangi beberapa pria pendek yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

Asap rokok selalu berhasil membuat otaknya rileks.

Tiba-tiba maniknya menangkap seorang pria bermata besar yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya.

Pria itu pasti Do Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Do Kyungsoo?"

Pria itu mengangguk sedikit lalu menarik tangan Jongin keluar ruangan. Sejujurnya, Jongin masih terpaku pada apa yang ia lihat dan memilih untuk tidak protes saat tangan mungil Kyungsoo menariknya lumayan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Awalnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Namun saat Jongin terbatuk pelan, Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya, "Maaf. Aku hanya agak bingung tadi." Jawabnya pelan sembari menunduk.

Apa maksudnya?

"Aku kira kau orang lain." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah penasaran Jongin. "Aku kira kau bawahanku. Namanya Lee Taemin kalau kau mau tahu."

Jongin mengangguk asal lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, "Kurasa kita lebih baik saling menemani. Aku bosan dan kurasa kau juga begitu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring, "Aku punya rencana bagus soal ini. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Entah mengapa Jongin hanya menurut saja saat Kyungsoo membawanya ke sebuah kamar hotel. Jongin bahkan mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang sembari menikmati rokoknya. Pria itu menarik, bukan membosankan. Jongin rasa ia punya cara sendiri untuk menghilangkan penat.

"Kau terbiasa dengan penis?"

Jongin menegak ludahnya kuat-kuat saat mendapat Kyungsoo tengah menindih tubuhnya dengan keadaan kejantanan yang mengacung walaupun masih terbungkus celana hitamnya. "Kurasa tidak. Dan mungkin aku akan mencobanya kalau itu kau."

Hidung Kyungsoo menyentuh permukaan hidung Jongin yang sama sekali tidak mancung, "Aku lupa bertanya siapa namamu. Kau terlalu seksi."

"Kim Jongin. Dan soal aku seksi, aku memang seperti itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup pelan bibir Jongin, "Maksudku, dengan sepatu silver kerenmu itu."

"Terserah." Entah mengapa, Jongin malah ikut terkekeh bersama Kyungsoo. Dan sial, Jongin agak mendesah saat lidah terampil Kyungsoo menyentuh lehernya. Dengan agak keras, Jongin membalikkan keadaan sehingga Kyungsoo yang berada dibawahnya. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku yang _diatas, _kan?"

"Tentu saja. Itu alasan mengapa aku menyukaimu dan memilih berakhir diranjang."

Cukup. Itu saja mampu membuat hawa disekitar Jongin menjadi memanas. Kyungsoo bahkan lebih seksi dari kekasihnya.

Kedua insan itu berciuman panas selama beberapa saat. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun kini keduanya telah _naked _dan sibuk menggesekkan kejantanan mereka. "Ssshhh.. _Shit _Jongin! Kau masukkan saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar merasakan penis besarmu..."

Jongin menyeringai. Ia meraba pelan _hole _Kyungsoo lalu meludahinya, "Aku juga. Siap, sayang? Aku akan memasukkan penisku kedalam _hole _berkedutmu ini.."

Astaga, Jongin tidak pernah tahu kalau _hole _seorang pria lebih menggairahkan dibanding semua gadis yang pernah ia rasakan. _Hole _Kyungsoo terlalu menjepit erat penisnya. "Rmmhh.. Jongin ahhh, cepatlah sayang!"

Suara Kyungsoo terlalu membuatnya gila. Bahkan dengan kalimat pendek itu saja, penis Jongin semakin membesar didalam _hole _pria dibawahnya. Jongin menggenjot dengan keras dan dalam sembari memegangi paha Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Pria lainnya melebarkan kakinya selebar-lebarnya sembari memainkan _nipple _imutnya sendiri.

"Ahh! Harderhh Jongin.. Terushhhh.. keluarkan cairanmu, _hole_ku ingin meminumnya! ssshh"

Kecepatan genjotan Jongin mulai menggila, "Ohh sayang, rasakan ini! Ahhh shhh.."

"CUM!"

Keduanya akhirnya klimaks dengan selang waktu yang tipis. Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya lalu melebarkan kedua kakinya yang masih bergetar karena klimaks. "Kau mau lagi, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin sembari mengedipkan matanya.

"_Ride me _again, Jongin. Buat aku puas..."

"Siap, tuan manis."

**TBC**

MY FIRST POST IN FFN :D mau fict ini lanjut? Comment yang banyak. Kyungsoo sama Jongin masih mau tuhhh xD :D tapi sebelumnya, maaf atas kecacatannya :'( **I really need some review for this fict, so I think you can help me** :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose & Cigarette (Part II)**

.

Author : fyhjia

Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo

Support : Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

Genre : Yaoi, Dark, Smut

Rate : M

.

Summary : _Dibalik hembusan asap rokok yang keluar dari bibir Jongin, pria itu berhasil menyentuh dadanya tanpa perlu menggapai tubuhnya…_

.

.

.

"Kau mau segelas jus? Aku sedang ingin jeruk dan apel." Kyungsoo mengatakannya sembari menahan desahan beratnya. Jongin tengah menjilat holenya yang berkedut. Oh, jangan memaksanya untuk menjabarkan sensasinya.

"Kau tidak suka _cocktail?_" Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Kukira kau lebih muda dariku, sayang."

"Aku tidak terlalu menikmati rasa buah seperti itu." Ia berdehem pelan sembari berusaha untuk tidak menggapai helaian rambut Jongin, "Kau terlihat berpengalaman. Kau tahu? Seperti gigolo. Tadi aku sempat berharap kau masokis." Kyungsoo masih mengingat obrolan mereka beberapa saat lalu.

Jongin lebih muda setahun darinya. Ini fakta yang menyebalkan, sungguh. Kyungsoo tidur dengan orang yang lebih muda darinya. _Holy shit._

"Kau ingin aku langsung memasukkan punyaku lagi? Jujur saja aku tidak berpengalaman untuk yang sejenis." Jongin meraup bibir Kyungsoo yang memerah dengan agak tidak sabar. Ia melebarkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan memasukkan penisnya sekali hentak.

"Damn! Jongin-_ssi! _Kenapa tidak kau masukkan saja semua jarimu?" Ringis Kyungsoo. Ia bermaksud menyindir pria diatasnya yang seenak jidat memasukkan miliknya. Namun Kim Jongin adalah orang yang tolol dan Kyungsoo harus mencatat itu diotak berlapis _emas-_nya lain kali.

Kim Jongin memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus dilubang Kyungsoo yang masih terisi penis pria itu. Dengan keras dan cepat, Jongin menggenjot tubuh Kyungsoo sampai pria itu mengerang seksi. "Ahsshh... Kyung! Kau membuatku gila sssshh..."

"Mmmhh Jongin! Ahhh iya, _i love this _aahhh..." Kyungsoo ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Jongin, "Aku keluar shhh!"

"Arrghh!" Jongin mengerang saat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairannya untuk yang kedua kali. Pria itu memejamkan matanya saat dinding _hole _Kyungsoo meremas penisnya kuat. Namun pria itu memilih untuk diam menunggu Kyungsoo yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin yang baru saja mencabut penisnya dari lubang Kyungsoo malah memandang pria itu heran, "Kukira kau kelelahan, sayang."

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat lalu menunggingkan tubuhnya. Kakinya yang masih gemetar dan lubangnya yang masih meneteskan sperma Jongin membuat pria lainnya merasa penisnya kembali menegang, "Nikmati tubuhku Jongin. Aku sangat suka hentakan kerasmu dilubangku."

Jongin terkekeh, "Lalu aku harus apa?"

Sial. Kim Jongin bermaksud menggodanya. "Ssshh.. Masukkan penis besarmu kedalam lubangku yang kelaparan ini hmmhh... Penuhi lubangku."

Pria yang berada diatasnya tersenyum licik. Ia meraba meja nakas lalu menghidupkan sebatang rokok untuk ia nikmati, "Baik, bersiaplah. Aku akan menjadi _cowboy _mu saat ini!"

.

.

Jongin terbangun saat ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh keningnya. Sial, tubuhnya bau sekali.

"Yixing meneleponmu, aku mengangkatnya tadi."

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dalam. "Kurasa itu memang urusanmu. Dia terlalu perfeksionis, kau tahu kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mau makan _fish and chips?_"

"Tidak," Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Aku punya alergi _seafood _yang parah. Aku biasa sarapan dengan roti dan kopi saja, tidak lebih." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongin, nyaris dengan ketiaknya yang bau. "Kali ini kau bermaksud mengajakku kencan?"

"Tidak, aku punya kekasih wanita. Kalau mau jadi selingkuhanku, kau akan aku terima!" Jongin tertawa kecil lalu terbatuk. "Bersihkan badanmu lalu ayo sarapan. Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Kuharap begitu, namun aku bekerja hari ini." Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjang sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Dan, lupakan saja kekasihmu. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan menyukaiku lebih dari dia! Jadi, bersiaplah." Pria lain diruangan itu tertawa dibuat-buat saat Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Kyungsoo benci rokok, namun Jongin mengatakan jika dirinya menyukai benda itu lebih dari kekasihnya sendiri. Pria itu mengangguk pelan saat ditanyai apa makanan yang ia santap sejak tadi rasanya enak atau tidak.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku mengajakmu berkencan?" Entah berapa kali Kyungsoo mendesah padahal arlojinya baru menunjukkan jam setengah sepuluh. "Akan kuperhitungkan nanti. Tapi, bercintalah sekali lagi. Akan kuputuskan kekasihku." Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan seringai tipis yang menyebalkan.

Ah, Kim Jongin adalah tipe yang memaksakan kehendak.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Kyungso lekat-lekat. Oh, pria lainnya baru saja kehilangan selera makan. "Jadilah istriku kalau kau mau. Aku tidak mau punya anak, aku hanya suka prosesnya!"

"A – apa kau bilang?"

**END**

.

OKESIP INI GAJE BANGET DAN AKU TAHU. Aku memang pernah post ini disalah satu blog dan aku perbaharui lagi saat di post disini :D aku gatau kalau sambutan readers akan sehangat ini/? THANK YOU SO MUCH, ESP. FOR REVIEWERS.

Nah, untuk ff ku selanjutnya ada yang mau request pair? Aku sedang mood buat ff konyol/? So, aku butuh saran kalian :D THANKSEU~


End file.
